botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahrnur
Race Name: Ahrnur System Data Name: Looharan (general classification K22291 Upsilon) Star type: G5, approximately 1.0023 Solar Masses Number of planets: 7 (2 terrestrial: "Tharr" and "Hiir", 1 super-terrestrial ("Hhahwoon ") in bio-zone, 3 gas giants: "Ehr," "Ahmm," and "Ehrthahng", 1 captured planetoid ("Wrhrom") on outer rim. Galactic Position: Small Magellanic Cloud (Native Name: Hahrrakh), 3441.22 light years from galactic core, 22 degrees 5 minutes, 21 seconds anti-spinward, 2.3 degrees, 17 minutes, 2 seconds above galactic plane. Planetary Data Name: Hhahwoon (Initial Designation Ophid 429, Galacnet Xenogeological Survey Database) Mean Planetary Radius: 7,008.1km Mean Density: 1.67 Earth Equatorial Surface Gravity: 1.7g Surface Area: 36.5534% land, 63.4466% water Aphelion: 1.01675388 AU Perihelion: 0.98929131 AU Length of day: 34.259 Standard Hours Orbital Period: 390.11323445 local days Mean Surface Temperature: 279.666K Atmospheric Composition: 80.09% nitrogen, 18.78% oxygen, 1.01% water vapor, .04% carbon dioxide, .08% trace elements Summary: Third from its sun, Hhahwoon is a semi-temperate superterrestrial whose high gravity coupled with scarce but hardy plant life, planet-wide frigid temperatures, and a comparatively thin atmosphere has given rise to an ecosystem containing a great deal of mutual hostility. Plants contain spiny leaves and bark, and most "prey" animals (including the vaguely gazelle-like Hheerrathan) are carnivorous. Top predators on Hhahwoon must needs be large, strong, tough, and intelligent in order to overcome their prey's natural tendency to defend themselves with violence. Racial Data General Phenotypes: Carbon-based heterotrophs, bilaterally symmetric, duo-gendered, xenogenetic reproduction Average height: 2.4m Average weight: 182kg Nutritional Requirements: Carnivorous Summary: The Ahrnur are evolved from carnivores resembling the dire wolf species of Earth's mid to late Pleistocene. Larger brains and opposable thumbs combined with the planetary-wide proclivity toward great strength and abundant natural weapons allowed this species to ascend rapidly through the food chain. However, paleontological surveys have revealed that they shared dominance with a brother species, the "Arrhaff," until the Ahrnur evolved the ability to reproduce by "hijacking" the DNA of similar species. As the Ahrnur were also larger and stronger individually that their Arrhaff brethren, the former were able to seize total planetary dominance soon after. Physically, Ahrnur individuals are humanoid mammals that resemble the mythical "man wolf" of Terran folklore with canine and hominid characteristics combining to form a powerful and efficient hunter. Their reproductive methods, where the male and female share genetic material which is then used to "infect" a member of another species thus transforming them into an Ahrnur, has not only led to many dubbing them by the derogatory name of "werewolves," but also to a planetary quarantine and several acts of near-genocide during the "Battle of the Diaspora" (q.v.). In addition to their other abilities, the Ahrnur possess remarkable powers of healing which are tied into their reproductive system. Special motile cells, classified under the name "Zoocondites," constantly collect and redistribute DNA samples throughout the body to construct the retroviral sequences needed not only to produce new Ahrnur individuals but also to reinforce genetic structure and rebuild lost body parts or organs. Language The Ahrnur native language, or "Hhajjrro," is a tonal agglutinating language with very few known dialects. Consisting mostly of grunts, growls and howls, the language is nevertheless rich in meaning and complexity, with over seven hundred-thousand known words, the meanings of which, true to the linguistic structure, are strung together continuously and with many rising and falling tones to simultaneously indicate lexical, grammatical, and paralinguistic emphasis. Before the Battle of the Diaspora, three dialects of Hhajjrro were spoken (presumably as a final relic of the Tri-Imperial period), but now only two are known: Hhajjrro'thah, the official language of the fallen Blood Empire (q.v.) (the use of which is discouraged by the military occupation) and Hherrenn, a somewhat simplified language consisting of remnants of certain ancient "rustic" sub-dialects and Common Galactic hybrids. Ahrnur palettes are supple enough for them to speak the majority of verbal languages; but most individuals are diglossic, often regressing into their native tongue when agitated. History Following a series of wars of "racial cleansing" in Hhahwoon's antiquity and the complete subjugation of the Arrhaff species as breeding stock, the civilizations of the Ahrnur evolved into three main empires, each based on different political and religious ideologies. The "Tri-Imperial" age gradually gave way over several thousand years to a unified global government known as the "Blood Empire." Several centuries of technological innovation allowed the Ahrnur to achieve space travel and it was not long before they encountered the Slipstream along with other sentient space-faring races. In keeping with long held doctrines of racial dominance, the Ahrnur began to reproduce through compatible species. This led to an immediate military sanction against the race. Known locally as the Battle of the Diaspora, this bloody conflict ended in a galactic quarantine of the Hhahwoon system, the liberation of the Arrhaff species, and a program of mandatory cybernetic implants to inhibit the Zoocondite cells and prevent Ahrnur individuals from reproducing freely. Today, the Ahrnur are a broken species. Once the ruling predators of their world, their dreams of conquest and spreading to the stars have been crushed, seemingly forever. In shame, they have mostly retreated to their homeworld. Their cyber implants are extremely painful and fitted with "cyberbombs" that will release special toxins into their system if the implants should be removed. The sight of an Ahrnur is a rarity outside their system as travel in and out of the quarantine zone is strictly regulated. Once proud predators, the Ahrnur are now a morose and inward-looking people. When encountered, it is usually in some capacity befitting their natural talents: bodyguards, bouncers, or security personnel. It has been almost a century since the Battle of the Diaspora and most people in the galactic network have forgotten the Ahrnur even exist. Time alone will tell what the Ahrnur themselves have learned from their captivity. Category:Races